地球 Quest
by Guardian of Mineral
Summary: 10 personitifikasi tersedot ke dalam komputer begitu juga dengan 10 anak perempuan otaku dan penyuka RPG. Mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah game, bagaimanakah reaksi anak-anak ini? Akankah mereka berhasil keluar?
1. Trailer

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**This Fic © Guardian of Mineral**

* * *

_10 personitifikasi..._

"SEMUANYA HARUS BERGERAK BERSAMA HERO!"

"Hell! Ini sebenernya kita jadi rapat apa kagak?!"

"Ada yang mau makananku, aru?"

"Semuanya akan bersatu denganku, da~"

"Pasta ve~"

"M-mohon tenang, Minna-san"

"Kesesesese~"

"Fusososososo~"

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

.

_Tersedot ke dalam komputer hanya karena sebuah email..._

"_Shall we begin?_"

"Jawab apa nih?"

"Ketik aja _yes_, git"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

.

_Di tempat lain, 10 anak perempuan penyuka permainan RPG dan anime..._

"Gua udah ada RPG baru!"

"COPY!"

.

_Bernasib sama..._

"_Shall we begin?_"

"Mau dijawab apaan nih?"

"Ketik, _Who are you?_"

"_Just answer it, yes or no?_"

"Ketik, _yes_"

.

_Kedua kelompok itu dipertemukan dalam sebuah game..._

"Ini kenapa baju gue kayak yang di permainan RPG?"

"IGGY! KAMU DIMANA?!"

"Lah, kamu kan Ivan. Personitifikasi negara"

"KYAAAA! Kiku Honda!"

"A-Antonio!"

"Diem lo, Asem!"

.

_Mereka harus bekerja sama untuk keluar dari sana..._

"Gak ada cara lain, Francis. Kita harus bekerja sama sampai kita keluar dari sini"

.

_Rintangan berat harus mereka hadapi..._

"Monster apa itu, aru?!"

"FELICIANO, LARI!"

"Kalo gak salah gue pernah nonton di suatu anime, yang kalo karakter di RPG punya indikator orange itu artinya...! LUDWIG!"

.

Akankah mereka berhasil? _Let's see about that._

.

"Kalo menurut gue, jalan keluarnya cuman ada satu"

"Dengan cara?"

"Kita harus mencari dan mengalahkan _final boss _RPG ini!"

.

_On the next chapter, their adventure start._

* * *

Uwalah, bukannya ngelanjutin fict lama malah bikin baru.

Intinya, fanfic ini menceritakan petualangan para personitifikasi dengan anak-anak perempuan itu. Saya sengaja menyambungkannya dengan RPG karena saya lagi demen mainnya XD.

Special Thanks For :

Revantio Van Cario

Eru Kan Riku

Keluarga tercinta

And

For You!

* * *

_Mind to RnR?_

_May 03, 2013_


	2. Pengumuman

Hai semuanya~, kembali dengan saya Guardian of Mineral – author yang kece dan nista. Untuk fanfic yang ini saya membutuhkan bantuan para readers sekalian tapi sebelumnya saya mau menjelaskan dulu di permainan RPG saya ada yang disebut Quest di permainannya kalau diartikan berarti tugas yang harus dilakukan oleh pemain sebelum lanjut ke tempat selanjutnya, nah saya sedikit kesulitan untuk memilih questnya yang begimana, bersediakah para readers membantu saya untuk menyumbangkan idenya?

Jika kalian punya ide Questnya silahkan isi yang di bawah ini:

Quest : (misalnya : melindungi desa dari bandit atau melawan penyihir dan sebagainya)

Untuk : (Misalnya yang melindungi desa dari bandit itu buat Spain, atau yang melawan penyihir itu buat England, karakternya bisa ditebakkan dari trailernya)

Keterangan lebih lanjut : (misalnya mereka kalah dulu baru menang atau ada yang diculik)

Sistem awalnya waktu mereka masuk ke game, 10 personitifikasi ini dalam keadaan terpisah dan dipasangkan dengan 10 anak perempuan itu jadinya 1 personitifikasi dengan 1 anak perempuan setelah beberapa lama baru deh, mereka semua gabung lagi.

Saya akan berterima kasih jika anda mau menyumbangkan ide anda dan saya sedang tidak membuka lowongan untuk OC (maaf soal itu).

Kutunggu ya~

Salam Super,

Guardian of Mineral (GOM)


	3. The Beginning

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu, saya mengalami _writer-block_ parah dan lagi strees gara-gara permainan RPG saya menghilang! Kalo cuman satu mah gak apa-apa, ini mah semuanya! TIDAAAAAAAAAAK! *muter-muter gaje* emmm, _back to topic _, tanpa banyak curcol lagi mari kita mulai!

* * *

"Sebuah Email dan Awal Kisah"

Warning : OC, abal, gaje, typo, alur berantakan

"_**Ketika dua orang bertemu maka lembar-lembar kisah petualangan mereka akan tertulis" ~ Me**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari yang indah, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya bahkan ada beberapa kelinci yang keluar dari sarangnya, tidak ada suara berisik yang...

"SEMUANYA HARUS BERGERAK BERSAMA HERO!"

"_Hell_! Ini sebenernya kita jadi rapat apa kagak?!"

"Ada yang mau makananku, _aru_?"

"Semuanya akan bersatu denganku, _da_~"

"Pasta _ve_~"

"M-mohon tenang, _Minna-sama_"

"Kesesesese~"

"Fusososososo~"

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Baru inget, di deket sini kan ada gedung yang dipake buat _World Meeting_. Mari kita lihat keadaannya...

"KALAU KALIAN BEGINI TERUS KAPAN KITA BISA RAPAT DENGAN SERIUS?!" pekik Ludwig, personifikasi Jerman

"Ludwig-_san_, mohon tahan amarah anda" kata Kiku, personifikasi Jepang

"_Ve~_, Ludwig seram!" kata Feliciano, personifikasi Italia Utara

"_West_, woles!" kata Gilbert, personifikasi Prussia

"Woles?" tanya Alfred, personifikasi Amerika

"Itu tuh artinya selow, tenang, _calm down_!" kata Arthur, personifikasi Inggris

"Daripada berantem mendingan main sama abang yang ganteng ini~" kata Francis, personifikasi Perancis

"Dan ama _oyabun _yang ganteng ini~" tambah Antonio, personifikasi Spanyol

"Semuanya bersatu denganku, _da_~" kata Ivan, personifikasi Rusia

"_Aiyah_, aku bosan, _aru_" gumam Yao, personifikasi China

PING!

"Kita dapat email!" pekik Alfred dan segera membukanya

_For all the nation_

_My name is "Black Hood"_

"_Black Hood_ itu bukannya pernah ada di cerita anak-anak ya?" kata Antonio

"Itu mah _Little Red Riding Hood_!" jawab Francis

"Tolong dilanjutkan, Alfred-_san_" kata Kiku

Alfred mengangguk dan melanjutkan...

_I have a game and I want all of you play that game_

"_Game_! Aku ikut! Aku ikut! Ve~" kata Feliciano sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Aku tidak tertarik" kata Ludwig

"Aku juga" kata Arthur

"Aku ikut deh, _aru_" kata Yao "habis bosan, _aru_"

"Aku ikut _da_~"

"Kesesesese~, pastinya yang _awesome _ini ikut!"

"_Oyabun _juga ikut!"

"Demi kelengkapan _Bad Touch Trio_, abang yang ganteng ini juga ikut!" kata Francis sambil berdiri di atas kursi pake gaya _'Dengan kekuatan bulan, aku akan mengalahkanmu!'_

"Saya lebih baik ikut saja" kata Kiku, Ya iyalah dia kan jago main _game_

"Kalo _Hero _ini ikutan berarti 8 vs 2! Jadi kita semua harus ikutan main, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Arthur sama Ludwig _facepalm_.

_Thank you for accepting my request :D_

"Walah, pake emotikon segala" celetuk Antonio

_Once, you've play this game, you can't stop it. You must finish it_

_Shall we begin?_

"Jawab apa nih?" tanya Alfred

"Ketik aja _yes_, _git_!"

_Thank you for the answer_

_Now, please look closer to your computer_

Sepuluh personitifikasi yang ada disana melihat ke arah komputer mereka masing-masing, tiba-tiba layar komputer mereka berubah menjadi warna putih dan mengeluarkan sinar yang terang, semuanya reflek menutupi wajah mereka. Sinar itu semakin terang dan tubuh sepuluh personitifikasi yang ada disana seolah ditarik – masuk ke dalam komputer mereka...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Have fuuun~ :D_

[][][][][][][]

Di tempat lain atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah sekolah yang tidak ingin disebutkan namanya, seorang anak perempuan berkacamata berlari menuju ke sebuah kantin, menghampiri sembilan teman-temannya itu...

"_Sorry_, lama nunggu ya"

"Udah dari setengah jam yang lalu. Elo kemana dulu sih, Siska?" tanya Vania

"Ke perpustakaan"

"Kepinteran lo" celetuk Nabila

"Bukannya elo juga pinter ya, Nab" kata Meidy

"He'eh, nilai lo kan bagus terus" kata Esa

"Nenek, mendingan elo diem aja" kata Nabila

_Objective Complete, do you want to save this game?_

"Suara dari laptop siapa noh?" tanya Jasmine

"Gue, _problem_?" kata Tania

"Karakter elo di tuh _game_ RPG udah level berapa?" tanya Mae

"... kepala 8"

"BUJUG! KEPALA 8! LEVEL 80-AN DONG!" pekik Meidy "gua aja masih kepala 5!"

"KYAAAAA! SPAIN JADIKAN AKU BEBEBMU!"

"Rani, elo pasti lagi nonton Hetalia" kata Nabila

"Iya, masalah buat elo?"

"Masalah banget! Gua lagi dengerin lagu anime malah jadi kagak kedengeran gara-gara elo!" kata Balqis "gua anarkisin baru tau rasa lo!"

"Biarkan dia ber-fangirlingan" kata Vania

"_By the way and any _way, Gua udah ada RPG baru!" kata Siska

"COPY!" pekik sembilan temannya itu

Akhirnya sepuluh anak-anak nista dan kadang-kadang bisa abal dan alay ini langsung bergerak memindahkan data _game_...

"_Chikyuu Quest_? Belom pernah denger?" kata Tania

"Makanya kalo elo mau nyari RPG, tanya ama orang-orang di _forum_" kata Siska "gue dapet _link_-nya dari sono, keren deh!"

"Ya udah, ntar malem kita maininnya barengan terus kita liat siapa yang _level_nya paling gede dalam sehari itu, dia menang" usul Meidy

"SIAP!"

"Mei, awas ya kalo elo mulai duluan kayak waktu itu!" kata Nabila

"Wahai kembaranku yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan udah dibilang beberapa kali panggil kembaranmu yang satu ini "Kakak", yang waktu itu aku gak sengaja kepencet" kata Meidy

"Sebenernya yang lahir duluan, Meidy apa Nabila?" tanya Siska

"Si Meidy, sebenernya gua gak percaya mereka itu bisa kembar" kata Vania

"Mungkin mereka kayak yang di sinetron, "Kembaran yang Tak Kembar"." Kata Rani

Plak! – Rani diteplak

oOo

Malamnya, sepuluh anak ini langsung berkutat dengan permainan RPG mereka yang baru, memilih karakter, desain baju karakternya dan memilih nama sambil melihat ke kolom _chat_ mereka...

_ TaniaEmangKece, problem? : Eh, pada udah belum?_

_ MeidyKolzhozk : Cepet banget lo, Tan. Gue aja masih milih baju_

_ SiskaAwesome : Gue udah juga dong!_

_ VaniaTheGentlemen : Ah, elo mah udah tahu isinya kayak gimana, wajar kalo cepet Sis_

_ NabilaHonda : Van, elo kan cewek masa alamat email elo ada Gentlemennya?_

_ VaniaTheGentlemen : Terserah gue atuh_

_ BalqisOhonhonhon : Woi! Buruan! Entar gue anarkisin nih!_

_ RaniFusososo : Anarkisan mulu lo!_

_ JasmineTheHero! : Lah, dia kan emang begitu_

_ MaePastaaaa~~ : Cuy, di layar RPG gue ada tulisan..._

_Shall we begin?_

_ JasmineTheHero! : Gue juga, mau dijawab apaan nih?_

_ NabilaHonda : Ketik 'Who are you?'_

_Just answer it, yes or no?_

_ NabilaHonda : Ketik 'yes'_

Dengan secara bersamaan sepuluh anak itu mengetik jawabannya dan sama seperti nasib sepuluh personitifikasi, mereka juga – terhisap ke dalam komputer mereka

oOo

Sebuah portal pun terbuka dan seseorang keluar dari sana, jatuh tepat ke ...

BYUR!

...genangan air.

"Nyir! Kenapa jatohnya harus ke genangan air?!" kata anak itu tapi ketika ia melihat ke genangan air yang memantulkan bayangannya "Ini kenapa baju gue kayak yang di permainan RPG?"

Anak itu pun berdiri "Terus, kenapa di pengelihatan gue ada _Health Bar, Menu _sama ..."

PING! – sebuah kotak dialog muncul

_You have a new message._

_Read it?_

_Yes_

_No_

"_New Message_? ...Ini bisa dipencet kayak hp _touch screen_ ya?" anak itu pun menekan pilihan _yes_

_Welcome, TaniaEmangKece, problem?_ _This is our game, Chikyuu Quest_

"Dafuq! Jadi gue ketarik masuk ke dalem nih game!"

_Your name now is Tatsune Kumi, please check your character_

"Cek karakter?" kata Tatsune dan kembali melihat bayangannya di genangan air

Apa yang dilihatnya kali ini adalah pantulan dirinya oh, ralat karakter yang dibuatnya di game RPG itu. Sekarang, rambutnya berwarna perak yang dikuncir satu dengan matanya yang sekarang berwarna merah _ruby_, memakai kaos hitam yang ditutup oleh mantel merah, celana hitam serta sebuah pedang yang berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Ya ampun, mimpi apa gue kemarin?!"

PING!

_New Objective :_

_Find your partner_

_Defeat the monster_

"_Partner_? Emang disini ada orang yang bisa dijadiin _part_..!"

KRESEK KRESEK – suara yang berasal dari semak-semak yang bergerak.

SRUAK! – tangan besar itu, ralat – cakar besar itu bergerak menuju Tatsune dengan kecepatan penuh, bersiap untuk menembus tubuhnya...

...jika serangan itu tidak dihentikan oleh cambuk yang menjerat cakar itu. Sang pemilik cambuk muncul di hadapan Tatsune. Orang yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah seorang laki-laki, memakai baju militer hijau dengan _Iron Cross_, rambut pirangnya disisir ke belakang dengan rapih dan anak perempuan itu mengenalinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Frau_?" tanyanya

"...Ludwig"

"Huh?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt" kata Tatsune dengan ekspresi wajah yang terbilang _shock_ "personifikasi negara Jerman dari Hetalia"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

**Ending Song **: **Tooi Michi No Saki De by Ai Takekawa**

* * *

_Well, _maaf kalau chapter yang ini terkesan buru-buru selain stress gara-gara yang diatas sekarang malah deg-degan nungguin hasil UN. Chapter depan masih soal pertemuan anak-anak itu dengan personifikasi dan pertarungan pertama mereka, lama ya ke chapter yang ada questnya? Soalnya kalau semuanya mau ditaruh di chapter ini, panjang banget dong. Saya gak mau bikin mata para readers jadi capek gara-gara chapternya kepanjangan.

Buat semua yang udah nge-review, makasih atas review dan requestnya sementara ditampung dulu, oke?

Ada pertanyaan nih buat para readers, coba liat lagi ED buat nih chapter. Pertanyaannya adalah di anime manakah lagu ini dipakai sebagai Ending Song? Siapakah tokoh utamanya?

Selamat menjawab dan...

* * *

_Mind to RnR?_

_May 26, 2013_


	4. Co-Operation Arc 1

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

Saya kembali~ maaf kalau ini lama banget updatenya, jawaban yang pertanyaan chapter sebelumnya adalah lagu itu jadi _ending song _anime Inuyasha Final Act yang jadi tokoh utamanya pasti Inuyasha.

Langsung aja yok!

* * *

"_The Beginning of the Co-operation (part I)_"

Warning : OC, adegan berantemnya kurang, typo, alur berantakan dll

"_**Pelajarilah menu Guide, Deutschland" ~ Tatsume Kumi**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"D-darimana kau tahu namaku, _Frau_?" tanya Ludwig sambil melihat ke arah Tatsune tanpa menyadari kalau jeratan cambuknya melonggar.

Monster itu atau _Manticore _yang menjadi namanya. Bentuk tubuhnya seperti singa tapi memiliki rambut putih, sayap kecil berwarna merah, dua tanduk kecil di kepalanya serta ekor yang panjang dan diujung ekornya ad bola berduri.

Melihat ada kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri, _Manticore _segera menarik cakarnya dan melancarkan serangan bola api dari mulutnya.

"AWAS!" pekik Tatsune yang membuat mereka berdua secara reflek menghindar – Ludwig ke kiri sementara Tatsune ke kanan.

Tangan kiri Tatsune bergerak untuk menekan tombol menu yang berada di pojok kiri pengelihatannya, membuka menu _profile _senjatanya.

**Weapon's Name : Stahl Schwarz**

**Attack : Dark Slash (Damage : 80-95)**

Tatsune melihat ke atas kepala _Manticore_, ada segitiga berwarna hijau atau lebih dikenal sebagai indikator/status pemain. Di sebelah segitiga itu ada _Health Bar_. "_(LV. 3, Health Pointnya sampai 700 tapi sudah berkurang sampai 670)_" pikir Tatsune dan dengan tangan kanannya, ia menarik pedangnya. Sesaat setelah ia menarik pedangnya, dia baru menyadari kalau pedangnya itu, "Mirip pedang _Elucidator_." Kata Tatsune.

"_FRAU_!" pekik Ludwig yang membuat anak perempuan itu tersadar dan melompat ke batang pohon menghindari serangan _Manticore_.

"_DARK SLASH_!" Tatsune mengayunkan pedangnya membentuk sebuah serangan bulan sabit hitam yang melaju ke arah _Manticore_.

DUAR! – asap membumbung tinggi ketika serangan itu bertemu dengan sang target, raungan kesakitan dapat terdengar dari dalam asap itu. Tatsune melompat turun – tepat ke sebelah sang personifikasi.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Ludwig.

"Belum. _Health Point_nya sekarang sudah ada di _yellow zone_, 585 itu jumlah HP yang masih terbilang besar untuk _level _3." Terang Tatsune.

Yang diberi penjelasan malah mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung.

"Tunggu dulu sebentar, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Kata Ludwig "_Health Point_? _Yellow Zone_? Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya."

"Pernahkah kau bermain RPG sebelumnya?" tanya Tatsune.

"B-belum."

Tatsune _facepalm_. "Pelajarilah menu _Guide_, Deutschland."

"Menu _Guide_?" tanya Ludwig.

"Dia datang!"

Mereka berdua kembali disambut dengan serangan ekor _Manticore _yang berbentuk bola berduri itu.

"_TORTURE_!" cambuk milik Ludwig memanjang dan menepis serangan ekor itu sehingga arahnya melenceng. "Apa kau punya rencana, _Frau_?"

"Panggil aku Tatsune."

"Baiklah. Tatsune..." kata Ludwig "punya rencana?"

"Karena mengalahkan monster itu masuk ke dalam _objective_, kita tidak bisa memakai sistem "_run from this battle_"." Kata Tatsune

"Aku tidak mengerti, bisa kau jelaskan maksudnya?"

"_Objective _adalah tugas atau singkatnya misi yang harus dikerjakan dan wajib untuk diselesaikan." Kata Tatsune sambil memperhatikan _battle field_. "Bisakah kau menjatuhkan kedua pohon yang ada di sana itu? Kalau tidak bisa sih, tidak apa-apa."

"Tentu saja, tapi apa kau yakin?" tanya Ludwig.

"Iya. Tapi cepat ya, pedang ini berat soalnya." Kata Tatsune.

BRUAK! – serangan ekor yang kedua berhasil diluncurkan oleh _Manticore _dengan sempurna dan membuat kedua targetnya terpisah. Ludwig mengambil kesempatan ini untuk berlari menuju pohon yang dimaksud sementara Tatsune melempar sebuah batu untuk menarik perhatian monster itu. _Manticore _pun memfokuskan semua serangannya ke arah Tatsune. Memang yang tadi itu tindakan yang nekat. Tapi, setidaknya itu bisa memberikan waktu kepada sang personifikasi negara Jerman itu.

CRASH! – suara dua pohon yang tumbang.

BRAK! – disusul dengan suara bedebum kedua pohon itu yang menimpa _Manticore_.

"SEKARANG!" pekik Tatsune, kedua orang itu langsung menyerang sang monster secara bertubi-tubi. Ludwig mundur selangkah, mempersiapkan kuda-kuda, ia melirik ke arah Tatsune dan seketika itu matanya terbelalak. Bibir gadis itu tertarik oleh kedua pipinya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman,

Sebuah senyuman untuk seorang psikopat. Dia tersenyum seperti itu dengan raut wajah yang seolah menikmati pembantaian _Manticore_, dengan bermandikan darah yang keluar dari tubuh sang monster, gadis itu lebih terlihat seperti seorang iblis.

Mereka terus menyerang hingga _Manticore_ kehilangan seluruh _Health Point_nya. Monster itu meledak menjadi serpihan-serpihan kaca disusul dengan tulisan yang muncul di depan mereka.

_OBJECTIVE COMPLETE!_

_Do you want to save this current stat?_

_Yes_

_No_

"Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan kotak dialog ini?" tanya Ludwig.

"Tekanlah pilihan yang pertama." Kata Tatsune sambil mempraktekkannya. "Itu akan membantu jika terjadi sesuatu."

Ludwig segera melakukannya.

_Save Complete!_

"Tatsune, darah monster itu..."

"Tenang saja, ini akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Lihat." Kata Tatsune dan benar apa yang dikatakannya, darah monster itu menghilang.

"L-lebih baik kita memperkenalkan diri lagi." Kata Ludwig. "Namaku Ludwig Beilschmidt, mohon kerja samanya."

"Aku Tatsune Kumi, mohon kerja samanya juga." Mereka berdua berjabat tangan sebagai tanda awal kerja sama mereka selama di dalam permainan ini.

oOo

_Welcome NabilaHonda This is our game, Chikyuu Quest_

_Your name now is Lieru Maseki, please check your character_

"Mau di cek berapa kalipun, gue sekarang lagi ada di dalem game dan berubah menjadi karakter yang barusan gue bikin?!"

Tampilannya yang sekarang adalah :

Rambut panjang berwarna coklat tua kehitaman yang dikuncir satu dengan pita biru, kedua matanya berwarna biru sapphire, memakai baju hitam yang tidak berlengan, celana pendek hitam, dua pistol yang berada di kakinya, sebuah pedang yang tersarung di belakang pinggangnya dan semua itu ditutup oleh mantel hitam.

"_Damn_! Mana gue minggu depan ada ujian lagi." Keluh Lieru.

_New Objective :_

_Find your partner_

_Defeat the monster_

"Okeh, jadi tugas pertama gue adalah mencari partner." Kata Lieru

"_S-Sumimasen._"

Lieru langsung menoleh kepalanya ke sumber suaranya dan sekarang yang ada di depan matanya adalah...

...Kiku Honda, sang personifikasi Jepang dari anime Hetalia.

"Apa anda adalah partner yang dimaksud?" tanya Kiku. "Karena saya tadi mengikuti panah kompasnya dan panah itu menunjuk ke arah anda."

Yang ditanya malah tidak menjawab, masih dengan ekspresinya yang shock sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "KYAAAA! KIKU HONDA!". Lieru melompat dan memeluk Kiku seperti seorang fans yang akhirnya bertemu dengan idolanya. "Akhirnya bisa ketemu!~"

"B-bisa tolong lepaskan saya?" kata Kiku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Oh, m-maaf."

"Boleh saya tahu nama anda?" tanya Kiku.

"Lieru Maseki." kata Lieru.

"Ano, Lieru-_san_..."

"Eru-_san_"

"_Hai_. Eru-_san_, apa anda tahu maksud dari titik-titik merah yang muncul di kompas?"

"Tunggu dulu, biarkan aku _connect_ dulu sebentar." Kata Lieru sambil mengamati titik-titik yang dimaksud. Tapi, ia terkejut begitu mengerti arti titik-titik merah itu. "I-Ini..."

"Ada apa, Eru-_san_?" tanya Kiku.

Lieru menoleh ke arah kanan dengan cepat dan segera menarik lengan baju Kiku. "MERUNDUK!"

Jika Lieru tidak menarik Kiku untuk merunduk maka sang personifikasi negara Jepang ini, pasti sudah terkena sebuah batu besar yang dilemparkan...

...oleh monster batu yang berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Ending Song ** : **Samurai Heart (Some Like It Hot!) by SPYAIR**

* * *

Oke, sebelum saya tutup chapter ini dan mulai mengerjakan chapter selanjutnya, saya mau bilang kalau Request untuk Quest dibuka kembali! Tapi, kali ini ditujukan untuk sang samurai kita, Kiku Honda! Jadi kirimkan request Questnya ke review, nanti kalo ternyata ada banyak bakal saya kocok /SeemsLikeArisan :D

* * *

_Mind to RnR?_

_June 11, 2013_


End file.
